Concrete Izaya
by kenm708
Summary: A Fic I came up with at random during class...inspiration was brought on through the song Concrete angel by Martina McBride


As he rose in the morning with his own will he needed to go to school NEEDED to get away from his mother.

He slinked downstairs after throwing on the worn down shirt from yesterday and hole filled jeans to prepare his lunch that he would eat at school that day. An eight year old boy who has to be an adult. While having to bear with the pain of being beaten daily by his alcoholic mother. As he left the house with his faded backpack he saw his mother awake and polluting her lungs with smoke from a cigarette.

As he walks into the school yard he sees all the other children getting out of cars he sees parents giving their children hugs and kisses he hears the shouting of, "Bye mom I love you!"s around him and he knows he'll never have that. Nobody can discover what happens to him when he returns home. He cannot tell anybody because he will most likely be beaten more than normal afterwards.

Within class as he works on an assignment the teacher walking around the room in case a student seems to have trouble with the content. He can tell that the teacher notices the bruises around his arms he sees the worry on her face but she stays silent.

As he eats his lunch alone and in silence another boy joins him. "Hello." He says "My name is shizuo." As the abused child stares at him the stare becomes a smile. "I'm Izaya." They continue to talk until lunch is finished.

He continues with a façade that he is fine around his peers he worries how long he'll be able to keep this up, keep this from people. 'Why was I ever born?' he thinks to himself.

As he returns to his home he puts his backpack by the door and out of the way that's when he locks eyes with his mother. He's frightened beyond belief but he doesn't show it. As the figure approaches him with a belt in her hand she asks him about any assignments that were returned to him. He simply stares at the woman. She then bends down to grab his bag in order to look over the contents as she finds three assignments all with low grades she goes into a fit of rage as she raises her belt to him it hits him across the face making him yelp in pain. He falls to the floor as she continues using the belt as a whip. She then grows tired of the piece of leather and begins using her hands as she grasps onto his arms and throat making him gasp and cry.

She drops him and tells him to go to his room and to not come down at all for the entire evening he hears her words and scurries upstairs. He goes to his room and goes over to a space on the floor with small blankets and flat pillow. He lays down and cries. Allowing his guard to drop. He eventually cries himself to sleep.

Within his slumber he is awoken by the creaking of his door drowsily he rises only to see the person he can barley even call a mother standing in the door way. He jumps to his feet and the woman approaches him as she grabs his wrists with one hand she smacks his face and throws him into the window as he's against the window he can see lights on in nearby houses she walks back over to him after she removed her belt and steps on head in order to keep his body still and on the ground.

He's pinned he can't move the only thing he can do is take it and scream. He screams loudly in agony his shirt has been torn and the cuts around his abdomen are trickling blood onto the ground she storms out of the room while the boy lays on the floor barley conscious. He then begins to fade asleep. As he falls asleep he drift to peacefulness. He can tell it's over never again will that woman hit him.

By the time his mother finds him police are at her door his body is taken away by paramedics. His soul watches over to see what all will happen to him now that he truly is dead.

He took it. He took all of the pain his mother put him in. he never told anybody. Not a soul. Now he can be at rest.

At the grave of the young boy his name written on polished rock, Izaya Orihara. Approaching the stone only to cry is Shizuo Heiwajima sits at the boys grave and crys he noticed everything he even tried to approach Izaya. Alas he could not save the child he cared about. The boy was undeserving of the fate he received. Even though now he was hopefully in a better place. As he turned towards the sky he saw a cloud that resembled the face of Izaya, Beside his face where angel wings. Shizuo then felt the presence of another then a small of pressure on his cheek.

The pressure felt almost like what he would have thought a kiss to be. He raised his hand to his cheek as a single tear fell. He then smiled.


End file.
